Draco Malfoy et le nougat glacé
by Smirnoff
Summary: Le nougat glacé est le péché mignon de Draco,et lorsqu'il en mange...One-shot HPDM,limelemon(entre les 2 mon coeur balance)
1. Default Chapter

**Note :** Désolée pour le retard !(quoi que,vue le nombre de 'lecteurs' que je dois avoir…)

**Rating :** sais pas : pas encore déterminé….

**Disclaimer :** J'ai créé une secte…. 'La secte des bishos dans la cave'….C'est pour tous ceux/celles qui (ne) possèdent (pas), comme moi, des exemplaires de bishos dans leurs caves, greniers (ça me fait penser à 'Hold me, Thrill me, Kiss me, Kill me' ça… (magnifique fic de Lemoncurd,HP))…..

**Note 2 :** MERCI à toutes celles (je pense pouvoir dire sans trop m'avancer que ce sont des filles, mais si un homme c'est glissé parmi elles, je m'excuse humblement, de la part de moi-même (phrase pas très française, tout ça…)) qui ont reviewé 'Après que je t'ai maudit'.

**Note 3 :** Attention : 1er lime…..Au fait, si certaines personnes ne supportent pas le yaoï (homosexualité masculine) ne continuez pas la lecture

**Draco Malfoy et le nougat glacé**

Draco Malfoy entra dans sa chambre de préfet en chef et déposa, ou plutôt largua, son sac de cours au beau milieu du tapis vert et argent et s'écroula 'dignement' sur son lit.

La chambre résonna du profond soupir que la lassitude de la journée lui arracha…Un énième sobriquet made-in-Pansy à endurer sans sourciller ; un énième cours de potion au cours duquel Potter avait encore jugé bon de se faire remarquer et Londubat de faire exploser son chaudron ; une énième prise de bec avec Potter…

Notre blondinet émit un second soupir titanesque tout en se tournant sur le dos pour s'asseoir au bord du lit.

Il laissa alors son regard errer dans la pièce et caresser les meubles en ébène ; les murs d'un vert eau doux, relevés aux angles par un serpent argenté qui paraissait ramper le long des pierres ; les grandes fenêtres laissant entrer le soleil, illuminant cet intérieur froid mais bordélique ; les chaises organisées autour de la tables basse…

C'est alors que Draco remarqua ce qui constituait l'unique bonne nouvelle de la journée : une assiette sur laquelle était posée une part de nougat glacé.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la table, presque plongé en transe par cette vision qu'il jugeait paradisiaque…

Visiblement les elfes de maison avaient obéi à son ordre.

'Logique on est vendredi…'

Car une fois par semaine, et rien sauf cas d'extrême urgence ne l'aurait fait renoncer à cette habitude, Draco s'offrait une part de nougat glacé.

Le blond prit l'assiette et s'allongea avec délice sur le lit, hypnotisant le dessert de son regard anthracite.

Puis il prit sa cuillère et l'enfonça délicatement dans la glace….

« Hmmmmmm….. »

Un gémissement sortit de sa gorge alors qu'il dégustait la première bouchée de son péché mignon…

Il laissa fondre la glace à la vanille 1 sur sa langue et croqua délicatement les morceaux de fruits confits et les énormes morceaux de nougats dissimulés au cœur de ce qui était pour lui la perversion, et la perfectionà l'état pur…

Il s'appuya sur l'oreiller et se laissa glisser dans les affres du délice, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'adonnait à sa dégustation…

Soudain il leva la tête.

Potter venait d'entrer, et examinait sa chambre en silence.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux »

Toujours sans un mot, le brun avançait vers le lit. Il s'arrêta devant celui-ci et regarda Malfoy dans les yeux.

« Toi. »

Sa voix rauque et sensuelle coupa le souffle de Draco.

Il se haussa au-dessus de lui et l'embrassa sauvagement, profitant de la stupéfaction visible dans les yeux gris pour infiltrer directement sa langue dans la bouche du blond.

Celui-ci se laissa faire, loin de repousser cette caresse, et glissa ses mains sous le tee-shirt du Survivant.

Il le caressa lentement, cherchant ses points les plus sensibles du bout des doigts, insistant lorsqu'il les trouvait, attentif aux réactions de son partenaire. Celui-ci n'était pas en reste : il explorait grâce à sa langue et à ses lèvres le paysage vallonné du torse de Draco…

Leurs respirations s'accélérèrent, devenant des halètements entrecoupés de gémissements de plus en plus forts alors qu'ils s'effeuillaient mutuellement dans le silence presque total de la chambre.

Tout à coup ils furent nus, et prirent quelques secondes pour se contempler, se dévorant des yeux, gravant la vue de l'autre sur leurs rétines…

Puis leurs deux corps, s'attirant comme des aimants, reprirent leur danse.

Draco sentit un doigt s'insinuer lentement en lui et retint sa respiration. L'intrusion était étrange, mais vraiment désagréable seulement lorsque Potter glissait un doigt supplémentaire en lui…

Un doigt heurta sa prostate et il cria. Alors Harry enleva ses doigts et le fit s'asseoir sur le haut de ses cuisses, le pénétrant dans le même mouvement, il le regardait intensément, comme il ne l'avait jamais regardé : il n'y avait que lui qui comptait.

Draco s'adapta vite à la présence de son amant en lui et commença à bouger, balançant ses hanches langoureusement, encourageant celles des yeux verts rivés au gris de ses prunelles ; le rythme s'accéléra peu à peu, jusqu'à devenir violent.

Leurs hurlements d'extase presque douloureuse retentissaient dans toute la chambre ; ils s'embrassèrent, la cendre fixée aux émeraudes, il allait, il allait….. !

Plus de nougat glacé !

Malfoy émergea brusquement de son rêve éveillé, haletant, son érection comprimée dans son pantalon le faisant souffrir.

Il reprit son souffle lentement, les yeux dans le vague, contemplant sans le voir son couvre-lit, ses pensées tournées vers sa rêverie érotique…

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai »

**Fin**

1Je ne sais plus si la glace est à la vanille ou au nougat…

Voila ! J'espère que ce n'était pas trop nulà défaut d'être bien, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez ! Et peutêtre que si vous me le demandez _très_ fort je mettrais une suite, qui sait? (Oh le chantage !)Pour ceux/celles qui se le demandent, cette idée m'est venue alors que j'étais au resto…


	2. Draco Maloy et le nougat glacé,réponse a...

**Draco Malfoy et le nougat glacé réponse aux reviews**

**Note:** Je suis désolée,mais j'ai décidé de ne pas faire de suite,puisque les idées me manquent,en fait la seule que j'ai aurai un goût de déja vu.De plus je pense qu'une suite détruirai l'effet que j'ai tenté de donner dans ce one-shot...Je m'excuse,vu qu'en plus je ne pourrai pas uploader très vite,mais pour me faire pardonner je mets les réponses aux reviews :

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews:**

_Namasta:_ Merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme,et désolée de te décevoir...

_Artoung:_Une autre review de toi...c'est trop je suis comblée! (lol) Que veux-tu,Draco Malfoy,le seul l'unique,ne peux pas se fournir chez un vendeur ordinaire!Il lui faut le meilleur! (lol) Mais les rêves ne se réaliseront pas...

_Myhahou:_Le nougat glacé possède un effet stupéfiant,pas vrai?

_Siria Black 666:_Argh!Dur de résister à des yeux de chien battu...Mais je suis impitoyable,alors... Merci pour la review,et ne t'inquiètes pas,je compte bien continuer!

_Eni:_Se méfier de son péché mignon?Pour quoi faire?

_Vert émeraude:_Le nougat glacé?Ca te fait fantasmer,perdre des kilos si t'en a trop,ça te rend belle(ou beau) si tu l'es pas,ça te fait rencontrer des gens,ça ce range facilement chez toi...C'est vraiment pratique!

_Lililice:_J'aime frustrer les gens...Ca se voit,non? M'enfin y'aura d'autres fics!

_Minerve:_MDR!C'est sympa ce qui t'es arrivée en cours... Pourquoi Draco a si peu de nougat glacé?Parcequ' une ficqueuse sadiqe en a décidé ainsi, je pense...

_Lindowel:_MDR!Je sais je suis bizarre...Merci pour le compliment...o (Va t'acheter du nougat glacé, je t'assure,ça vaut le coup...)

_Dstine:_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review,ça me fait plaisir...surtout venant de toi,qui écrit si bien (je ne suis toujours pas revenue de "Pari casse-gueule"...)...Ca m'étonne pas trop que la fin en "queue de poisson" te plaise...

_Sefadora Firewood: _Pas vraiment si on considère qu'il ne fantasme sur lui que sous l'emprise du nogat glacé...Aaaaarg!Merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme mais je vais être obligée de te décevoir...(Oo pas facile à écrire ton pseudo,lol)

_Loryah:_ Merci!

_Zeynel:_ Pas de suite malheureusement,à part si un jour j'ai soudainement une poussée d'inspi...Sadique?Merciiiiiiiii! o

_Vif d'or:_ Merci à toi!

_Corail Zaarea:_Ben il était p't'êt un peu en manque...Mais à mon avis c'est surtout que le nougat glacé lui fait de l'effet...Beaucoup d'effet...Merci pour tes deux reviews!

_Sahada:_ Et bien...Merci de ton avis.(brouillon s'ecrit avec un seul "i",au fait.)

_Ayashira:_ Je pensera plutôt pour une muse...Ce sera un vrai plaisir de recevoir une review de toi après chaque chapitre.Ca me fait plaisir que tu ais passé un bon moment à la lecture de ce one-shot,et merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et tes compliments.

* * *

Voila!Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces reviews,et promis je ne vous refait plus le coup de faire "miroiter" la suite,vu que je ne l'écrirai sans doute jamais à part si j'ai soudainement beaucoup d'inspiration...En attendant j'ai eu des idées pour d'autres fics alors plus tard... 


End file.
